The Rise of Darkness and Returning Light
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: NaruHina and a few others, full sum inside, MAR/Naruto crossover kinda, Naruto is the grandson of Queen Dorothy of Caldia he is to find the rest of the ARMs but when the Chess Piece returns its up to him and 6 friends to enter the War Games. Can they win? On Hold
1. They Return

The Rise of Darkness, and Returning Light

A Naruto/MAR crossover,

Naruto is the grandson of Dorothy and must find all the ARMs now that Dorothy is Queen of Caldia but when Phantom, Diana, the Orb, and the Chess Piece return to life, Naruto must get the help of six friends who will weld the old team MAR ARMs to fight in the next War Games.

Main pairing is _NaruHina_

I don't own Naruto or MAR!

* * *

Chapter 1: They Return…

_......_

_A woman with fading pink hair was sitting at the edge of a bed and was talking to a small boy who was looking at her with blue eyes, the woman smiled and continued with her story she was telling the child._

_"The boy from the other world went through the doors of the floating palace and saw, the King of the Chess Piece, was his own father! It was shocking for the boy for he had thought his father had died in the first war games! The boy at first did not want to fight his own father for he could not believe this man, the man who was his own father was the King of the Chess Piece was behind it all. The Magical ARM that talked told the boy to fight back… And-" The Queen then stopped. _

_She looked at the time on a small clock next to the bed and said "Oh dear… time for bed…" the seven year old boy sighed and said with a pout "But aren't you going to finish the story grandma?" the Queen only smiled and said "Tomorrow okay…" the boy pouted and said "But grandma! I wanna know what happens! Does the boy win? What of his father? Why is his father still alive? I wanna know! Does the boy fall for Princess Snow? Do they kiss?"_

_Queen Dorothy then thought with a snicker 'As if she kisses him, I kissed him! Ha!' she chuckled again before saying "Naruto don't worry, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow okay?" the boy named Naruto with blonde hair and sky blue eyes only pouted and said "Okay…" Dorothy smiled and said "Goodnight…" she then hugged the blonde and kissed his forehead softly "Night grandma…" Naruto said as he went into his covers and closed his eyes slowly._

_Dorothy rose and slowly walked out the room, she shut the lights off before saying "The story ends quite sad with him leaving… But in the end, peace will return to both worlds…" and with that she closed the door softly. _

_Naruto got up as the door closed, he looked out his window to see the moon shine brightly, he smiled as he said "I wonder if I can go on adventure like Ginta and Team MAR did…"_

......

Naruto, who was now seventeen, watched as the sun went down and moon start to rise, he looked to his teammates and saw they had fallen asleep after the long day of training they had gotten done with.

Naruto laughed to himself as he saw Kakashi sleep with his book on his face, he remembered a story of long ago about a man almost like him.

His eyes traveled to Sasuke, who was sleeping, maybe, Naruto didn't know really, it looked like he was asleep. Naruto was happy he kicked Sasuke ass and brought him back home last year, he remembered how in the story, a boy almost like Sasuke was in it.

Then he looked to Sakura who was sleeping soundly, Naruto no longer had a crush on the pink hair girl as a matter of fact Naruto now thought of her as a older sister. He smiled before his thoughts came to the pink hair and then instead of Sakura, Naruto remembered an older woman, her once pink hair was fading and her green eyes held wisdom and wonder.

Naruto looked at the sky and said softly "I wonder… How your doing grandma…"

(Meanwhile)

Queen Dorothy walked around the palace and sighed before thinking _'Its been one year since I last saw him, he better not have gotten into any trouble…' _she pulled out of the thoughts as she heard the Great Elder say "Queen Dorothy it is late, shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?" Dorothy looked at the elder that was not to far from her in the hallway and said "Yes I know the time Great Elder, I had gotten up to get some water…"

The Elder just chuckled and said as he pointed to the door "I see, but I don't think kitchen is in there Dorothy…" Dorothy blinked in wonder and noticed something, she was standing in front of a door she had not stood in front for almost a year, a room where he once slept, her only grandchild's room was where the door led. Dorothy's green eyes went dull and soft as she looked in front of her "I guess your right…" she said, she then heard the Elder asked "Your worried about him, am I correct?"

Dorothy looked back to the Elder before thinking and nodding sadly "Yes…Yes you are Great Elder…" the Elder sighed before saying "Do not worry Dorothy, your grandchild is strong, brave, and will never give up… He will one day return to Caldia with all the ARMs that were stolen and will one day become King of Caldia and rule our home one day." Dorothy looked at the Great Elder and nodded "Yes one day…."

(Meanwhile)

A person smiled to themselves and said "It's almost time Master…" the person smiled deeper "Soon Diana, Phantom, and all the others of the Chess Piece will return and we will destroy all the humans in this world and then we will start anew, a more cleaner world, a more prefect world…" then almost made of air a strange black orb flew above the person's head and spoke...

**_"Good…"_**

(Next Day)

Naruto walked to the training grounds and sighed to himself before hearing someone say "What's the matter boy?" Naruto looked around before taking out a keychain, he looked down to it and said "Nothings wrong Babbo…" The so called keychainwas a strange looking ball with a mustache and beard "Don't lie to me boy! I know when your troubled by something!" Babbo yelled out as he was mini.

Naruto only rolled his eyes and said "Shut up Babbo or people will hear you!" now it was Babbo's turn to roll his eyes. Naruto sighed and muttered to the ARM "Babbo look, I know you want to go and be on your own but if people saw you… Who knows what might happen, we can't risk it…" Babbo looked at Naruto and said "Yes, yes… Besides your grandmother gave me the duty to keep an eye on you, and as a gentlemen I will do so!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again and smiled before putting Babbo back away.

As he walked to the meeting spot he looked up and smiled, all of his friends were there, Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team Gai, and even Gaara and his family were there.

As Naruto waved and smiled he then felt something, his eyes widened as he felt the strange magic power spike coming from someplace far but it was so powerful he felt it as if it was close by, even Babbo who was in Naruto's pocket had felt the power. (A/N:Remember people Babbo can change size!)

Naruto felt as if he was being choked by the evil power, his eyes were shaking as he felt another power he remembered when he was a child but this time it was eviler, stronger, and more tainted then ever before.

......

_**'Come…Come….'**_ _said a voice, as a young six year old Naruto rose from his bed and looked around his room, he spoke softly "Grandma?" he slowly got out of the bed and looked around his room, he looked and saw it was past midnight on his clock he had in his room._

**_"Come to me little one…. Come.."_ **_said the voice once more, Naruto went to his door and opened it, he looked down the halls that were dim from the candle lights that lit the way. Naruto slowly walked the halls in wonder who was calling him "Grandma?" he asked again in the dim halls in wonder._

_He stopped after a while when he heard whispers at the left side of him, he slowly turned and saw a door, completly black and had strange markings. His blue eyes widened as he looked at the door, he remembered what his grandmother and the Great Elder had said about that door. _

_'Never ever, ever go in here do you understand Naruto?' _

_'This room is dangerous to everyone, if it opened up…' _

_'I don't even want to see you near this door…' _

_Was what his mind remembered._

_Naruto took a step back from the door before hearing the voice say _**_"Open the door little one, no one will know…."_ **_Naruto shook his head no, the voice then sounded a bit mad _**_"Why not?"_ **_Naruto then said "My grandma and the Great Elder told me to never open this door…" Naruto then saw the door glowing bright red, whatever was behind it, was really mad _**_"But they won't know little one all you have to do is open the door for me…."_ **

_"Sorry but no…" Naruto said getting mad that door would not take no for an answer. Then the door glowed brighter and strange feeling came over him, he felt cold, he could see his breath, and he was shaking. 'Wait?…W-Why am I… Why can't I move?' he thought in wonder, he couldn't move, he felt like he was being… chocked by something he could feel but couldn't get ahold of or see._

**_"Then you will have to die..."_ **_the voice spoke as a strong dark energy was going to burst the door open, it wanted to kill the boy, and Naruto could not move. Just then he heard someone scream "NARUTO!" Naruto tried to move his head but he couldn't, he felt like something was holding his head in place and so all he could do was moved his eyes, he saw out at the corner of his eyes was his grandmother, Babbo (He was bouncing his way over), a few guards, and the Great Elder coming as fast as they could._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered 'I have to move, I cant die not here! Not now, I have friends and family!' he thought as he stared back at the door and yelled out "I WONT LET YOU KILL ME!!" a strong light come around him and the feeling of being choked was gone, the redness around of the door was gone, and the voice was silent. _

_Naruto fell to the floor and was breathing hard 'How'd I…' he started to think to himself. _

_He then felt someone touch his shoulder, he looked up and saw worried eyes of green and fading pink hair, his mind was getting dizzy and then all went black, all he heard was _

_"He's okay just passed out..." _

_"What about the Orb it almost killed him!" _

_"I will have some of are best witches and guards to patch up the seal tighter then it was before, we can not have another incident like this again…" _

_"We're just lucky he didn't open the door, who knows what might happen…" _

_Then the voices of his grandmother, Babbo, the Elder, and some guards had faded……_

_......_

Naruto was trying to breath, his eyes and body were shaking like when he was child. Naruto fell to the floor on his knees and he heard his friends yell out in a panic and surprise "NARUTO!" Naruto could only think one thing_ 'I have to get to Caldia… I have to warn them...' _Naruto felt the power rising higher and he could hardly breath. Naruto tried to rise himself from the ground but he could not.

He felt light headed and saw his world begin to fade and then nothing.

(Meanwhile)

Queen Dorothy stopped the meeting of the Elders of Caldia. They all had felt the power magic rise, they also felt as if they were chocking.

The Great Elder and Dorothy's eyes widened as they felt the power of one familiar one, Dorothy said softly "Diana…"

(Meanwhile)

A boy with red eyes and brown hair smiled to himself as he saw about many people pick themselves from the ground. He mostly had his eyes on two people in front of him, he walked to them and said "Hello Knight Phantom, Queen Diana…"

Phantom looked like he did all those years ago and so did Diana, Diana looked at the boy and asked "Who are you? And where are we?"

The boy smiled and said "My name is Talen, I once was part of Caldia. your old home, and you are in MAR Haven once more, thanks to the King, I was able to bring you all back, so your dream to rule both worlds may come true my Queen…" Phantom looked at the boy and said "Really… Tell me then, how long were we dead?"

Talen smiled and said "For a long time Phantom, don't worry the boy Ginta and his father had returned to their home world and they might already be dead from old age, Snow is still alive but she's a old woman now, as for Nanashi he hasn't been seen in years, Alan is gone, Alviss is to, so is Jack, but as for your sister Dorothy, Queen Diana…"

Diana looked at the boy Talen and said "What about my sister?" Talen smiled and said "She's alive and is Queen now, her husband died of an illness, her son-in-law died fighting a monster called Kyuubi, and her daughter died after giving birth to her only living relative, her grandson Naruto…"

Diana then asked "My sister has a grandson? Maybe I should met him… But first where is the King?" then above the boy's head a black orb appeared and spoke** _"Here Diana…"_ **Diana smirked as Phantom also did, as for the rest of the Chess Pieces all they did was smile evilly….

Diana then said to Phantom and the others "Well then lets visit my little sister or should I say older sister shall we?…"

* * *

God the beginning sucks… Don't worry it will get better later.

I don't want to see any flames understand if you don't like it then leave it alone and please review if you do


	2. Prince of Caldia

* * *

I do not own MAR or Naruto!

Please enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Prince of Caldia

Naruto woke up feeling dizzy, he rose in aching pain and looked around the room in wonder, he was in the hospital, he then remembered what happened, he thought _'That's right, that strong magic power… I need to get to Caldia to see what's happening in MAR!'_

As he tried getting up and out of the hospital bed he heard "Naruto you okay?!" it was Babbo, he looked around before looking on a desk near the bed, Babbo was still tied to the keys of Naruto's house, it seems like the others took his keys out of his pocket and just thought Babbo was an ugly keychain. "Yeah I'm fine but Babbo what was that strong magical power?…"

Babbo thought and said "I know that power Naruto, I know who it belongs to…" Naruto's eyes widened and asked "Who?" Babbo looked at the blonde and said "Remember those stories of the Chess Piece? Diana, Phantom, and the Orb?" Naruto nodded and his eyes were looking to the bouncing keychain "It was theirs… I don't know how but somehow they… Came back to life…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard those words "You mean…" but before he could response he heard the door open and Babbo soon stopped bouncing around as he pretend to not be alive. He looked up and saw Tsunade standing there, she smiled and said "So your awake huh brat?!" Naruto then said "Hey Old Hag what happend?! Why am I in the hospital?" he asked pretending not to know. She gave a look at him and said "I was hoping you knew, but from what the others told me, you just started to stop running and you froze in your spot, and while there, they said you where shaking and breathing as if you couldn't breath at all, and then they said you passed out…."

Naruto only gave a confused look before saying "What are you talking about Old Hag?…" she looked at him and her eyes narrowed, just by looking at his face she knew, she knew he was lying…

(Meanwhile)

"Elder! It cant be!" yelled Dorothy in horror as she and the other heads of Caldia were in meeting and the Great Elder had just said it was the power of Diana, Phantom, and the Chess Piece who had returned. An elder woman spoke "Who would have let them return?… Only those of Caldia know how to revive the dead and the only ARM that allows the dead to return to the land of the living was taken years ago. And the only ones out of Caldia are Prince Naruto and…" Dorothy cut in "Talen…" she said in an angry low whisper, the other five elders went hush and spoke to themselves as they remembered the boy.

"It has to be him, he broke a taboo when he opened the Orb's door and stole the Orb. Then he was going to take the ARMs, I, my daughter, and grandson worked hard to get back, thankfully Naruto and Babbo got there in time to make sure he didn't take them all…" she said, the other elders nodded "But what shall we do?…" said an old man, the others nodded before hearing their Queen "Naruto has no choice but to kill Talen, its his job as prince to carry our laws by his hands,……Talen has not only broke one, two, and three Taboo's, but now he broke a fourth one, not only that but he has revived our worlds most dangerous and evilest enemies ever…"

"Now, now sister. Do I go around calling you names… No I don't..." said a familiar voice in the room, Dorothy, and the other elders eyes were wide and looked at the doorway of the meeting room, standing there was Diana who looked the same she did all those years ago. She smirked at them and said "Now what's this, I don't remember our Kingdom ever holding meetings before… Is this something new?" Dorothy stood and yelled out "DIANA!" Diana smiled to her sister and said "Hello again little sister, or should I say big sister now that you've grew so old… The years have not been kind on you…"

Dorothy glared at her sister and yelled out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KINGDOM!!" Diana smirked under her mask and said "Your kingdom? Well it doesn't matter to me anymore, I don't want this Kingdom, and what if I don't leave? Are you going to kill me? HA! Sister take a look at yourself, your only a image of what you once were, no longer are you strong and fast, now you are weak and slow, your old sister! You can not kill me…" she took some steps into the room before hearing from the Great Elder "Diana, ex-princess of Caldia, why and how are you alive, who brought you back and why did you return to Caldia?"

Diana smirked and said "I only came by to see my sister, and who brought me back, well… You already know him. Talen, I believe his name was…" Dorothy glared at her sister and thought _'I knew it was him….' _Diana smiled under her mask and spoke "Sister… I have heard you once married… but he died, so sad. Then I heard after his death you gave birth to a baby girl, but she died giving birth to her first child, that's so bad, and your grandchild's father died fighting some monster called Kyuubi, now that's just bad luck sister…."

Dorothy eyes widened, how did her sister know this when she was brought back just yesterday, then the name hit her _'Talen…' _she then heard her sister say "Naruto… Was that his name? Your little grandsons name is Naruto right?" Dorothy looked up and glared at her sister for saying her grandsons name, she looked at her sister as if her saying her grandsons name was posin, Diana smirked deepened "Such a cute name… I wonder what would happen to him, you know Dorothy, I wonder if he'll join me, I mean after all I and the Chess Piece will have another War Game, its only far and he might want to be on the winning side of the battle…"

Dorothy's eyes widened as she heard what he sister spoke, she growled and yelled out "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! I WILL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!!!" Diana smirked and said "To bad…" and that was it, Dorothy jumped out of her chair and rushed at her sister with great speed, Diana smirked as her sisters fist came close to her face, but there was no punch, Dorothy's eyes widened as she felt someone stop her punch.

She looked up and saw Phantom in front of Diana holding the punch in his own hand. He smirked before hitting her with a punch of his own, sending her flying to the meeting table the elders were sitting at "QUEEN DOROTHY!!!" yelled the elders, Phantom looked at Diana and asked "Had your fun?" Diana nodded before saying "Did the boy get the papers and whereabouts of Naruto?" Phantom nodded. Diana smirked and said "Good, lets leave…" they both turned, and were about to walk out the door, but stopped when they heard guards coming down the hall, and the voice of the Queen "You will not lay one hand on my grandson, and if you think he would betray his home, his honor, his duty as a prince you are wrong, he isnt like you Diana, he wont betray his home… He will never join your hands…" Diana looked back and stared at he sister, she could see her sister's faded pink hair and the wise green eyes that told no lie, she saw the Great Elder and the other elders helping their Queen up.

Diana only smirked to her and said "Then… I will kill him… Or maybe I should give him the mark…" Dorothy's eyes widened as she heard those words come from her sister's mouth. She looked at Diana and Phantom before they both disappeared into thin air. Dorothy fell to her knees and heard the guards say "Queen Dorothy, Great Elder, Elders! Some strange people with ARMs come to the front gate, and attacked! We were able to hold them off but one got into Caldia and took Prince Naruto's files!"

The Great Elder looked to Dorothy and saw the worry look in her eyes, she was thinking _'No… Not again… I will not let another one of my precious people die…. I promised to Kushina, Minato, and my husband that I would not allow another one to die…'_ she looked up and spoke "I want four of Caldia's best ARM fighters to go to Konoha, find Prince Naruto and return him to Caldia now! I don't care how they do it, I don't care if they have to fight with him to bring him back, I don't care if they have to drag him out of Konoha, I don't care if they expose his secret, as long as he is safe and alive, just bring him back home! Make sure they get there before Diana or the Chess Piece do, even with their ARM's its going to take a while to get the Land of Ninja's with all of them going. So the four should get there before they do. Now!" the guard nodded and rushed off with the others to get the best ARM fighters.

She looked at the others and said "Time is running out, and by the looks of it, I say another War Games will start…."

(Meanwhile)

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH OLD HAG, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I FAINTED, MAYBE I HAD SOME EXPIRED MILK OR SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled out as Tsunade put him in a head lock, she glared at the blonde and yelled out "I know your lying Naruto, now tell the truth!!!" Naruto was struggling to get out of the grip Tsunade had on him, he heard a little snickering from Babbo, who was trying not to laugh, Naruto glared at the ARM and wanted to attack him but knew if he did Tsunade might find out.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!" Naruto yelled out in anger at the old woman who still glared at him. She glared harder before hearing what seemed to be snickering, she looked around before noticing Naruto's ugly keychain, it looked like it was laughing and was holding it in. She let go and Naruto fell to the floor on the ground, face first. She looked hard before seeing the keychain freeze and look at her before it fell forward and pretend to not move.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said in wonder in her voice as she picked up the keychain, she looked at him as he got off the floor and looked at her, his eyes widened as he saw her hold Babbo in front of her face and stare at him "Did this ugly keychain laugh at us?" Babbo then had an anger mark above his head _'Babbo don't you dare!'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Babbo as he tried to hold back his anger. She then said "Hey why do you have such a ugly keychain?" just then the keychain glowed and Tsuande fell as she held onto it "THAT'S IT!!!" yelled Babbo in anger, he yelled again "AS MUCH AS A GENTLEMEN I AM I WILL SIT HERE AND BE INSULTED BY A OLD WOMAN LIKE YOU!!!"

Tsuande eyes widened as she heard the thing speak to her, Naruto slapped his face and said "Babbo I am going to kill you…" Babbo went on ranting and Tsuande was staring at Babbo wide eyed. As this continued Tsunade then yelled out "WHAT IS THAT THING?!!"

(Meanwhile)

As if by magic four people landed on the Hokage's heads on the mountain, two were men the other two were woman, they all wore long black coats that covered their faces. One man spoke up "Okay we need to find the prince as soon as possible, Kalulu you look for his magic power, you had trained with him many times when he was growing up so you can pin point where he is faster, Timothy you find out anything from the villagers, and Sasha you go find his friends that the Queen told us about, get as much of information as possible, I'll stay here to keep an eye out for the Chess Piece, Diana, and Phantom okay?" the other 3 nodded and rushed off.

The man then said "We must find the prince soon… We don't have much time left…"

(Meanwhile)

"Babbo stop it!!" yelled Naruto as he tried to pull Babbo away from jumping on Tsunade for what she said. Tsunade then said "Naruto… What is that ugly thing?!"

"THAT'S IT LADY!!!" yelled Babbo as he almost got out of Naruto's hold. "Damn it Babbo, knock it off!!" yelled Naruto in anger as he held tighter. Tsunade stopped as she heard the name "Babbo? A-As in the legendry ARM Babbo? The one from the Land of MAR?! That Babbo?!" she asked out as she remembered the battle long ago, she had saw it through the moon when she was still in Konoha as a teenager. She looked at Babbo and remembered that this was the Babbo that had battled with the boy Ginta who saved MAR and the other world. The same one who saved them all.

She then asked in wonder "Naruto why,… Why is Babbo here?! How do you know him?" Naruto stopped and froze in his spot, Babbo had stopped yelling and was quiet, he looked at Naruto and said "You better tell her, besides we both knew you couldn't hide it any longer anyway…" Naruto was surprised at what his friend said but nodded he knew he couldn't hide the fact any longer that he, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… was really a prince, a wizard really, a prince wizard of the Kingdom of Magic, Caldia within MAR.

He looked at Tsunade before looking down and hearing her say "Tell me what?" Naruto took a breath and said "Something that only the 3rd knew about…" Tsunade was surprised at Naruto's serious voice and saw the look in his eyes, the eyes of responsibility, courage and leadership. As she waited Naruto opened his mouth only to hear "There you are!!" he, Babbo, and Tsunade looked to the open doorway and saw a woman wearing a long black witch coat with purple long hair standing there.

She was about 23 years old and she had red eyes. Naruto blinked in surprise and said "Kalulu what are you doing here?" the woman Kalulu rushed in and closed the door fast, she then said "Naruto-Sama, you are needed back. She has requested that we, the best ARM users come to bring you and Babbo home…." Tsunade asked out "Home, Naruto what is she talking about, Konoha is your home! Who is this woman Naruto?"

Tsunade then heard the woman Kalulu laugh under her breath "This rat hole be his home? I don't think so, he has a far better home away from here." before Tsunade could say anything to make the woman shut up she heard from Naruto "Kalulu hush, you will not talk badly of the home of my father and my birth place…" Tsunade turned to Naruto slowly and saw his eyes were narrowed and sharp meaning he was not kidding at all. Tsunade turned back and saw the woman Kalulu had froze in her spot from the way he talked and looked at her, she sweated before nodding and bowing forward "I-I… I am sorry My Lord, I had forgotten. But I was sent here to bring you back, under My Lady's orders… Its very important…"

Tsunade was confused now, how did Naruto do that, and why was this woman showing so much respect to him, and what orders from who? "Naruto what is she talking about. What is going on here?" Tsunade asked in a way that meant if she didn't get an answer she would find out one way or another. Naruto looked down and was going to say something before someone burst into the room yelling "Lady Tsunade! A strange group of people just broke the gates, our guards tried to stop them but they used strange weapons that were like magic, and when they almost attacked the villagers, another strange group came out using the same type weapons but they are trying to stop the first group!"

Tsunade, Naruto, Babbo, and Kalulu eyes widened at what this ninja said. Naruto turned to Kalulu as she said "They made it here faster then we thought…" she then said to Naruto "Stay here, we can not let anything happen to you or Babbo, let us take care of them…" she then ran out the door and closed it. Naruto clutched his hand before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Tsunade staring at him wanting to know what was going on, Naruto looked down to Babbo who nodded to the blonde…

"Tsuande what I am about to say was supposed to be classified until my 19 birthday, but because of these advents, the promise and secret must be broken and brought to light, only the 3rd Hokage, my mother, and father had known…" Naruto started to say in a leading voice, Tsunade's eyes widened at the tone of her 'little brother' it sounded almost like a royal's voice.

"Years ago when Team MAR had stopped the Chess Piece from taking ours and the other world, young princess Dorothy fell in love, they had gotten married when it was her time to marry so she may rule her land as Queen, she gave birth to a baby girl, but her husband died a few months before her daughters birth, he died of a deadly sickness. Dorothy treated her daughter like a treasure, but the daughter didn't want to be Queen, or a Princess, she wanted to be a fighter, a believer, a traveler, when she had heard the story of her mother and Team MAR, she knew that the ARM's that her aunt had taken where still out of their home, so taking this as her opportunity she asked to leave Caldia and look for the still missing ARM's, the council wanted the ARM's back so anyone with a unpure heart will never use their weapons, they granted her wish. The daughter swore never to tell of her real home unless it becomes necessary to tell, while traveling, the daughter found Konoha and grew integrated with its life, there she told the Hokage of her mission and reason of being here, he allowed her to stay and even told her to keep a low profile and become a ninja. She did. Here she grew to be strong, look for ARM's, have friends and enemies, and fall in love, she fell in love with a young ninja that loved her back. On a mission she told him after he and she were attack by strange men with weapons. He didn't care of her being royalty but loved her for being her. As they grew older they married but know one knew for it was a surprise for Konoha….But when Kyuubi attacked that night, their baby that was growing in the Princess was ready to be born… And well... You know the rest of that story Tsuande…"

Tsuande eyes widened at this tale, yes she knew what happened and she knew of the baby in front of her "You mean your…" Naruto nodded and said "Yes, after Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, my father and mother, died my grandmother came and got me, I grew in both Konoha and Caldia, when I turned six I asked if I can stay in Konoha to become ninja's like my mother and father and take on the mission my grandmother and mother took before me, but I was told and swore never to tell of what I am, what I have in my blood. Queen Dorothy's and Kushina's blood runs through me, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Prince and Heir to the throne of Caldia, the Kingdom of Magic…."

* * *

…..Please review do not flame, thanks so much.


	3. An Offer Refused…

* * *

Here's the next chap.

I do not own Naruto or MAR

* * *

Chapter 3: An Offer Refused….

Naruto saw the look on Tsunade shocked face, Naruto looked down and saw Babbo who had closed his eyes and was thinking, Naruto looked up and said "Babbo is everything alright?" Babbo opened his eyes and said "No, I didn't realize it before but now I sense the power of the Chess Piece close by, in other words I think they where the ones attacking Konoha…" Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened at the ball with its eyes sharp. "But how! You said they where returned just yesterday! How'd they get here so fast?!" Naruto almost yelled out "I don't know, somehow they got here and I think they know I'm here…" Babbo said

"Damn, that must be why Kalulu and the others are here, to take you back to Caldia! But why me too? She said that grandma needed us both back…" Naruto said in wonder what was happening, he couldn't stay in the room anymore he needed to get to the gates. Tsunade spoke out getting out of shock "Naruto what happened yesterday?" she wanted to know badly. Naruto turned to her and said "I kind lied about why I fainted… The reason why was because I felt a strong and powerful magic spike somewhere in MAR, and then I felt the power of the Orb…"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "The Orb?" Naruto nodded and told the tale of the Orb, saying because of it's evil power…

(Meanwhile)

"Oh look, it seems like another one from Caldia is here…" said a Chess Piece in a snickering voice, Kalulu ran past the guards, ninjas and villagers of Konoha and stopped when she reached the gates, her eyes widened at the sight, her 3 comrades where on the ground blood everywhere, Phantom smirked as he let the arm of a man he ripped off out of his hand. She looked back and saw many ninjas, and villagers fearing the people in front of them, all frozen in fear.

Kalulu growled and yelled out "Chess Piece you shall pay for killing my comrades!" Phantom smirked and said "Funny that's what this guy said after I killed that other woman over there…" he said as he pointed to the body of the lifeless woman. Kalulu growled deeper and yelled out "How dare you!" Phantom laughed a little and said "Peta take care of this woman for me, me and the others are going to go look for the Prince…"

Peta walked out of the small crowd of Chess Piece and walked to Phantom and said "Of course, Master Phantom.." He smirked at Kalulu, Kalulu took a fighting stance. "Weapon ARM, Sickle Death!!" yelled Peta as his scythe engraved with a gory vulture's head came out in his hands. Kalulu held onto an ARM at her side as she heard the screams of a village woman "Look that man has weapons like that other man has! They all have those weapons!"

"Ready to die?" Peta asked as he pointed the scythe at Kalulu, Kalulu's eyes harden and said "No… Are you?" she took out a chain in the shape of two swords and yelled out "Weapon ARM, Rose Blades!!" her ARM turned into two double swords with red roses as the design. She glared and then in a flash she was in front of Peta and struck, Peta blocked and took a step back before swinging his scythe, she ducked it and went to low kick him, he jumped in the air and landed not to far from her.

Peta smiled and said "Not bad…" Kalulu rushed again not saying a word but deep down inside she thought _'I must kill him and stop Phantom here, otherwise the Prince and Babbo are in danger..'_

In the crowd Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and all of Naruto's friends watched in awe at the battle, they knew standing around wasn't right but they had never seen anything like this before, but Kakashi knew he had heard stories of battles like this, he brought himself out of his thoughts and muttered "Their looking for a prince, here in Konoha?"

They watched as the man Peta took out another weapon and yelled out "Blood Syringe!" then as Peta said those words spiked orbs came and shot at Kalulu, Kalulu gasped slightly as they came at her…

(Meanwhile)

"And that's why Babbo was sent with me to Konoha after Talen broke the seal on the Orb, my grandmother feared that the Orb will come back and kill me…." Naruto said as he looked at Tsunade who was understanding, Naruto nodded before feeling a uneasy feeling, his breath grew hard and fearful, Tsunade and Babbo where surprised and Babbo asked "Naruto what's the matter?!"

Naruto spoke and said "Kalulu's magic power, its draining away, she's in danger!" Babbo's eyes widened and said "What?! Lets go help her then!" Naruto nodded at what Babbo said, Naruto was going to run out the room but heard "Naruto! No, if you go out there, They'll be waiting for you!" he turned and saw Tsunade, Naruto smiled a soft rare smile and said "It is my duty as the next King of Caldia to protect my home, and my people… And that includes Konoha, if I don't go and stop them, then they will enter and destroy Konoha looking for Babbo. I can't let that happen… And also, I'll be okay Old Hag, I got a friend to help me…" Tsunade nodded and ran with him out the hospital and to the gates, she looked at him and smiled _'He's going to be a great leader…'_

(Meanwhile)

Kalulu held onto her sides as she felt the Blood Syringe take her blood away, in pain she coughed up blood, when they took enough blood they exploded and turned to stone and went back to Peta he was going to attack her with her own blood. She fell to the ground drained of blood as she tried to restand, she didn't need this to happen now, she needed to fight, how she let herself get hit by that attack she'll never know. As she saw Peta throw the blood stones she was still able to find the strength to move, she moved from one, two, and three attacks.

Peta smiled and said as he took hold of another stone "Not bad, not many can keep moving out of the way like that…even when its their own blood that is being thrown back at them…" Kalulu moved out the way of another one but it almost hit her arm. She then spoke "There is one thing you Chess Piece don't know about us Caldian's….. And that's that we Never Give Up!" she took out an ARM and yelled out "Nature ARM: Earthquake Thorns!!" it glowed as she then smacked it with the ground, the earth shook as rock spikes shot out of the ground and went to Peta who smirked.

As the ground rose around him, Peta jumped up and moved from breaking ground to breaking ground as he got closer to Kalulu he threw one more Stone Blood. Kakashi then quickly move in and took Kalulu and jumped out the way, he couldn't stand watching this battle go on, he knew this woman was protecting them. He held onto Kalulu and asked "Are you okay?" Kalulu nodded and said "Thank you Kakashi-San…" Kakashi's eye widened and he asked "How do you know my name?"

Kalulu softly smiled and said "The young Prince tells me as many stories as he can when he comes back to Caldia, he tells me that you and many others here are his precious people…" Kakashi eyes widened and asked "Who is this Prince your talking about?" Kalulu smiled a little more and said "Nar-" but before she could finish she gasped as she heard "Ghost ARM: Abyss Cannon!!" she then saw a tortured soul from hell going fast to Kakashi and her.

"Watch out!" she yelled out about ready to push Kakashi out of the way of the attack but then heard someone yell out "Weapon ARM: Guardess!" then out in the air a huge shield with the image of a cross come in front of them protecting them from the attack. The Abyss Cannon attack was stopped and the shield soon disappeared. People started to mutter in surprise and fear of what just happened.

They then heard a voice coming from their side of the town "Chess Piece! How dare you attack my village!" everyone turned and saw Naruto and the Hokage with a strange looking ball standing next to them, Naruto looked around and saw the bodies of his people of Caldia, he nearly threw up but said "Kalulu!" his eyes locked on hers and he ran to her.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened as they saw their teammate run to the strange woman in Kakashi arms. When he reached her he said "Are you okay?! What happened here?!" Kalulu looked to her prince and said "Chess Piece, the others tried to stop them but, Phantom killed them… I tried to kill him but he sent Peta on me, I was about to be killed but your Sensei saved me before the final blow was sent on me…"

Naruto nodded a little and said "Okay… I want you to rest Kalulu you did enough for Konoha, let me take care of the rest…" Kalulu wanted to say no but saw the look in her prince's eyes, a strong ungiving up look, she nodded and heard him say "Old Hag come over here and heal her. I got some people to take care of…" Tsunade rolled her eyes but nodded, as Naruto stood and Tsunade went to heal her he heard from Kakashi "Naruto? How do you-" but before he could ask he noticed the ball next to Naruto say "Naruto the Chess Piece are waiting…"

"Right Babbo…" Naruto turned to the Chess Piece, Peta and Phantom smirked at the blonde..

"Chess Piece, how dare you attack my home and hurt my people… both Konoha and Caldia.." he said in a voice the village never heard before, it sounded like a leader was speaking to them. Peta then said "But we have a reason, they attacked us first when all we wanted to do was speak to you, we had a right to protect ourselves…"

Naruto was taken back by this and asked "What do you mean, speak with me. We have never met, you died before my birth…" Phantom walked to the front and said "We know all about you Naruto… a little friend of yours told us much about you and how MAR is now, besides we own him a lot for bringing us back…." Naruto felt his hand clutch a little but asked "Friend? What friend? I am sure no one is Caldia would bring you all back after what you did to MAR all those years ago…"

"Talen…" said a female voice in the Chess Piece crowd at the gate, they all moved out the way and let their Queen come threw. She smirked from under her mask and said "Little Prince Naruto… Son of my niece Kushina, and nephew in law Minato, grandson of my sister Queen Dorothy… what a honor it is…" Naruto clutched his hand and heard the people of Konoha mutter in wonder and questioning…

Diana smirked as she saw the people behind the young prince mutter fast "By the looks of it, your little village doesn't know do they?" Naruto glared at the woman in front of him. She smirked and said "You may not look like my sister but you have her glare…. That is for sure…" she then looked up and said "People of Konoha… there is something your little Naruto has not told! He is a prince, a prince from the Land of MAR! His blood of the Kingdom of Magic runs threw his veins! His mother was the princess but came to Konoha and fell in love with your old leader Minato Namikaze! Konoha is not his true home but Caldia is, the Kingdom of Magic!"

Many people of the village soon muttered and talked aloud, in the crowd his friends eyes where wide and wondering, one mind was thinking hard about this _'N-Naruto-Kun?! A prince? And from the Kingdom of Magic, mother had always told me stories of Caldia and about MAR!'_

Naruto then said "So Talen told you…." Babbo then spoke out "Phantom! Diana! As long as I am here you will not lay one hand on the boy!" Phantom looked and smirked to his old partner, he then said "Babbo, heh… Long time no see… I never thought I would see you here, what a struck of luck I have…." Babbo glared at Phantom

"Where… is Talen? Why are you here? By the sounds of it you didn't even know Babbo was here at all…." Naruto asked with his hand clutched, Diana smirked and said "Someplace…. And the reason we are here is for…You…" Naruto and Babbo's eyes widened a bit and Naruto asked out "Why me? What do you want with me?"

Diana took a step forward and said "I just wanted to see my sisters little grandson….." Naruto took a step back and said "No… I don't know how but I know you want something else…." Diana smirked and said "Yes.. Your right little one… You see, I'm starting another War Games, Talen has everything set up and he's been waiting for so long… And I've come here to give you an offer…"

"What offer?" Naruto asked ready for anything. Diana smirked more and said "My offer is that you join us… After all I think you might want to be on the winning side…" Babbo laughed and said "Ha! If you think Naruto would betray his home, his duty your wrong!" Naruto glared at Diana who said "Funny that's what Dorothy said when I told her I was visiting him…. She even tried to kill me but my sister isn't that strong anymore…."

"What did you do to my grandmother!" Naruto yelled out as pure hate entered his eyes. Diana then said "I did nothing. Phantom was the one who protected me… and don't worry your grandmother is still alive… Old but still alive…" Naruto glared at Diana and Phantom who said "The offer is to join us, we'll even give you the Zombie Tattoo…." Naruto then said "Never…"

Diana gave a sigh and so did Phantom, Diana then said "I seems like my sister was right. You would never abandoned your home would you…." she then smirked and said "But remember, now that you have denied us, we will ether force you to join or kill you little one…" as she turned and looked to Phantom who nodded, he then said "We are going.. But… Girom… Come test his strength…."

Girom smirked, he was one of the others along with his sister that where brought back to this world, he then stood in front of Phantom "Yes sir…." he then looked at Naruto as the Chess Piece started to leave. Naruto looked to Babbo who nodded to the blonde. Naruto looked back up and said "Girom huh… My grandmother said you where quite crazy…." Girom then said "I'll enjoy tearing you to bits after what your grandmother did to my sister!"

Naruto then said "Then lets go…" he took hold of Babbo and said "Babbo Version 1, Weapon ARM: Dragon Blades!" Babbo started to glow and soon Babbo transformed into two blades with dragon marks on it. Phantom smirked and said "Make sure the boy is tested fully before you return…" Girom nodded but hated the fact he could not kill the flesh and blood of the Queen Dorothy….

* * *

Not my best chapter but I still like it.

Anyway review if you like it, if you don't then LEAVE THE STORY!!

* * *


	4. Testing Magic

* * *

Here is chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or MAR

Also, umm… this is NaruHina, I told you in the first chapter it was….

* * *

Chapter 4: Testing Magic

Naruto held onto the blades and walked slowly, he had to make sure the villagers where out of the way of any attack he was going to dodge. Girom spoke in anger "So… your damned grandmother is still alive huh?" Naruto glared harshly at Girom, he clutched his teeth and said "Don't you dare call my grandmother damned…." Girom grinned knowing what ticked the blonde off.

"If it wasn't for your grandmother and Team MAR this world, and the other world would have belonged to the Queen and King…" Girom said with a crazy look, Naruto scoffed and said "My grandmother did what she knew was right, your Queen was insane, everyone who thought the King was right is insane…."

Girom then said "Heh, fine then, lets see who side is better…. Nature ARM: Iced Earth!" Naruto and the others saw shards of ice come from the ARM, it was coming straight at him, Naruto moved out of the way and dodged each ice shards, as Naruto kept moving he jumped closer and closer to Girom.

Naruto kept jumping and was almost hit by a few shards, he was thankful that training with not only Kalulu but training with his grandmother

He closed his eyes and remembered, he remembered always failing and his grandmother just staring at him with a cold look when she must, he remembered how he would rise back up even if he was hurt and still try to win, just so she would not stare at him like that anymore, he remembered how a spark in her eyes sent off a chain reaction of great battling beacuse he didn't give up, he remembered getting attacked by Crazy Quilt, Crucified Scarecrow, Toto, and so many more, he remembered how he would train until the moon was about to set itself.

When he reopened his eyes he took hold of the blades in his arms and was right in front of Girom.

He swung down but Girom grinned and moved, Naruto ran after him, Girom was faster then he ever was years ago, Girom then said "Nature ARM: Crevice!" Naruto's eyes widened and saw a crevice come below his feet, he jumped on a little piece of land and jumped backwards away from the crevice.

Naruto glared but said "Babbo Version 2: Bow and Arrow!" the two blades in his hands and one blade became a bow and the other became a white arrow, Naruto took aim fast and said "Arrow! Hit the bull's-eye!"

He let the arrow go and watched it fly fast, Girom smirked and moved out the way, he smirked more and said "Idiot as if that arrow can hit me!" but before he could rant more Naruto put a smile and said "Hey, don't go gloating Girom… When I say I want my Arrow to hit the bull's-eye it will…." Girom gave a confused look before feeling pain, his eyes widened as he felt the arrow pierce his shoulder.

He looked to Naruto and then to arrow, in pain he yelled. Naruto smirked and said "This arrow comes back to the target even if you move, the only time it doesn't, is when it hits something other then the target …" Naruto took hold of the bow and closed his hand around it, the arrow in Girom glowed and exploded.

Everyone staring was wide eyed, the younger ones never seen anything like this, but the older ones like Tsunade and Jiraiya remembered the war games, sure it didn't take place on their land but they knew it took place in MAR, a long time ago.

Naruto waited for a moment as the dust needed to clear, the arrow suddenly reappeared to him in his other hand, Naruto kept his eyes on the dust, he waited and waited as it cleared more and more, then he heard chuckling in the dust, his eyes widened as he heard "Iced Earth!!" Naruto then felt pain, the ice shards that were around him rose and shot at him.

Naruto cursed but didn't fall, he looked and saw Girom bleeding too, his smile big as he said "I know I normally don't kill guys but you, yes, I'll kill you…" Naruto glared a little but heard "Yeah, killing you would make Dorothy wish she was dead too…." he glared more.

Girom took an ARM and said "Egola!" soon the ice that was around the battle field shot up and created a huge giant, Naruto cursed and thought_ 'I thought Ginta and Babbo destroyed that ARM!' _he saw the huge giant attack, Naruto moved out of the way and world he stood on shook, he heard everyone in the village scream or yell because of it. Naruto looked at them and knew he needed to finish this now.

He didn't want his home to become a battle ground, Naruto put the arrow down and took another ARM out of his pocket, he watched as Girom smiled more and more as the giant rose again to attack the blonde, Naruto held onto the ARM and said in his mind _'Please, you help grandmother please help me…' _he then held it up and said "Crucified Scarecrow!" then the ARM in his hand glowed. It glowed until a scarecrow on a stick came, the scarecrow scared a few of the villagers, but they watched in wonder.

The scarecrow chuckled a bit before Naruto said "Go, Scarecrow…." the scarecrow chuckled again but rose up in the air, it then came back down spinning, it hit Egola head on, it spin and spin more before cracking could be heard, Girom was surprised and his body shook, the kid in front of him just used a high power ARM, and he knew the kid had a few more tricks up his sleeves.

He watched his Egola break into ice pieces, not wanting to lose his ARM again he called Egola back only to get hit by something, he looked to his shoulder and saw the arrow again but this time the arrow went all the way threw and then it flew back to Naruto, he looked back up and saw Naruto holding onto the bow and staring at him, Girom twitched in anger and yelled "IDIOT BOY!!! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!" he stopped when he heard "Girom…" Girom stopped and looked back, he saw Ash standing there, he growled for a moment before hearing "Didn't Phantom say that you have to test the boy, not kill him?" Girom glared but nodded.

Ash then said "Come on, I think we saw enough of his power…" Girom walked over slowly, in both pain and not wanting to give up the battle, Ash smiled under his mask and said "Bye, bye Naruto, hope to see you again!"

Naruto stared at that Chess Piece before sighing softly as he saw them leave fast, he then fell back and heard Babbo changing back, Babbo was tried too as he said "Not bad, you finally called on Scarecrow…" Naruto smiled and said "Y-Yeah, but… Boy, that took a lot of magic power, that's why I didn't make the arrow exploded that time, if I did… then I would have drained myself to much…."

Babbo smirked for a moment and said "Your magic power is a little bit above Ginta's when he first came to this world, if you keep training like this then I'm sure you'll reach his full magic power soon enough…" Naruto heard footsteps and smiled as he said "Kalulu, did Tsunade heal you?"

Kalulu nodded softly and "Yes, you were right, she is a fast healer, I'm also sure if she ever got her hands on our healing ARMs she would do much wonders…." Naruto smiled softly before smelling the smell of blood his eyes darkened before saying "Kalulu, seal the bodies up and take them back to Caldia, tell the family members that they died protecting not only me but an entire village, tell them they died brave against the Chess Piece.. And that they showed no fear to death…"

Kalulu nodded once more and bowed as she said "Yes. My Lord…"

Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep only hearing the footsteps leave and his friends running at him…

(Later)

Naruto woke up hearing words fly around him, he caught a few of them, words like Waking up, soon, he's okay, prince, been all this time, blood, Caldia, Chess Piece, his duty, ARMs…

As Naruto rose he looked to himself for a moment, covered in bandages at that moment he sighed softly, god if his grandmother saw this, she would go crazy and yell at him with no end in site.

He then looked up and saw he was in the hospital, he could hear talking, Babbo was talking. Naruto got out of the bed and walked to the door, he opened it to hear "And then the boy ran into the fountain naked because I told him if he did that then I would train him, everyone in Caldia was laughing very hard and-" Naruto rushed over covered Babbo's mouth from telling the story of when he was three years old and was ticked into doing the most embarrassing thing in the world.

Naruto held Babbo up and said "BABBO!!" Babbo laughed in Naruto's hands and Naruto stopped when he heard laugher behind him, he turned and saw Tsunade, his teachers, and his friends laughing at the old story, Naruto let Babbo go and smacked his head before saying "Babbo, I swear you are going to be put in Zipper for the next four days you bastard!"

* * *

Done! Also yeah I know its short but next time I'll try to make it longer.

If you like the story then please review

If you don't like it then please do not review…

Also to let you know who gets to fight and who gets to use who's ARM's well, I'll just tell you who gets to fight for now...

Naruto - Ginta's  
Sakura -  
Kakashi -  
Sasuke -  
Hinata -  
Shikamaru -  
Gaara -  
Neji is going but he is just going to watch over Hinata, under Hiashi's orders...

* * *


	5. Returning to Caldia

* * *

Here is chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or MAR

Naruto - Ginta (Main hero's duh!)

Sakura - Dorothy (Both have pink hair and both are quick tempered)

Kakashi - Nanashi (…..Both use Lighting attacks…. And their names are almost the same, _K_a_k_ashi, _N_a_n_ashi)

Sasuke - Alviss (…..Do you need to ask for this one)

Hinata - Snow (Hinata's a water element, Snow had Ice/Water ARMs)

Shikamaru - Jack (Both want to reach the sky)

Gaara - Alan (Only thing I can think of)

Neji - Ed (Even though Neji can fight)

* * *

Chapter 5: Returning to Caldia

Babbo laughed at the red faced boy, Naruto kept glaring daggers at him as he laughed. Naruto then swore to himself _'That's it, Babbo is going to be put in Zipper for two weeks now…' _he stopped glaring when he looked up to his friends, to the Hokage, and to his teachers. He rose and said "Did Kaulu leave already?" Tsunade's smile and thoughts of black mail stopped and she needed "Yes, two days ago she did…Naruto stopped and stared wide eyed, he then asked "Is that how long I've been out? Damn I must have used a lot more of my magic than I thought…"

Tsunade nodded but stopped when Sakura ran over and bonked him on the head yelling "Baka! You're a prince and you never told us! We your teammates and friends?!!" Naruto held his head and yelled out "Ow!! The pain!!" he held onto the rest of his body that was in pain too, when he stopped he said "I-I wanted to tell you but I would have broken a Taboo if it wasn't during a time of importance!"

Babbo nodded and said "Yes, you see to Caldian's breaking a Taboo can get you killed…." everyone stopped and Tsunade asked "What do you mean by that Babbo?" Naruto looked to the ground and said "If someone breaks a Taboo, our rules, it means death, Rule One, never betray your homeland and never tell of heritage unless its in a time of importance, Rule Two never kill the innocent, Rule Three never return the dead to the land of the living, Rule Four never steal our treasured ARMs, and Rule Five, the most important rule, never and I mean NEVER open the door to the Orb, for upon breaking this rule a member of your family or your friends must kill you, it doest matter what age you are, or who you are, commoner, or royal, you will die if this rule is broken…." everyone stared at the blonde and at Babbo in disbelief at the penalty of those rules.

Naruto then said, his eyes cold for a moment "Caldia Rules, are our Taboo's we break them, they can and will kill us….." Naruto then looked up and said "That's the way we live, we break our promises to our rules, we die, plan and simple…" Hinata gulped and so did a few others just by thinking of those rules.

Naruto smiled and said "But other than that, Caldia is a great place to live, we have some of the strongest magic user there…" he then said as he looked to Babbo "Do you guys want to hear the story of Team MAR?" everyone stopped and stared at the blonde who seemed to be excited about the story, Tsunade nodded wanting to hear the full story, she, Jiraiya, and a few others only heard the small tales of the world far away.

Naruto grinned and said "It all began when the first born princess of Caldia had opened the door to the Orb…."

_(Meanwhile)_

"I see…" said Dorothy as she looked at Kalulu, Kalulu nodded and rose from her bow, she then said "He is doing fine now, he has ordered me to bring the bodies of the dead so we may give them a hero's burial…" Dorothy nodded and said "How did the families take the news of their loved ones dead?" Kalulu stopped and looked to the floor, she then said "Badly, the husbands and wife's cried as their children did too, but once they heard they died protecting the prince and a village from the Chess Piece they still cried but understood, everyone in MAR remembers what the Chess Piece have done…"

Dorothy nodded before saying "I have sent the guards out to warn the villages and Kingdoms of the Chess Piece return, hopefully, this time we can save the lives of the innocent…" Kalulu nodded before hearing "I want my grandson home Kalulu, please, bring him back home…" she nodded and said "Yes My Lady, I understand, but can I ask, what of his friends and the Hokage? They care deeply for him and I don't believe they will give up on him…" Dorothy stared for a moment, she smiled softly and said "Tell them, I want to speak with their Hokage in a matters of a treaty, I mean I had one with the old Hokage, I need a new one with the new Hokage, do I not? Oh and also ask the boy Gaara, I had heard from Naruto's letters that he is the Kazekage of his village, might as well get a treaty with Suna too..." Kalulu paused and smiled before she nodded and disappeared.

_(Later with Naruto)_

"And that's why I'm here, I'm looking for the lost ARMs…" Naruto said with a grin, he looked at their faces and everyone but the Hokage was staring at him in disbelief, Naruto then said as he looked at them "By now I bet my grandmother is worried sick, I swear she worries to much about me, she's as bad as The Old Hag …" at that comment Naruto was bonked on the head by the same old hag.

Everyone laughed for a moment before it died away, they stared at Naruto who held his head. Naruto smiled softly before hearing Babbo say "Naruto, I sense Kalulu is coming back…" Naruto stared at Babbo and looked to the halls of the hospital, just as he said those words Kalulu came out of thin air, everyone stared wide eyed when she said.

She was smiling softly as she said "Naruto-San… I have a message from your grandmother…" Naruto took a breath and said "What did she say?…" Kalulu then spoke as she said "Your grandmother wishes to have a treaty with Konoha and Suna, the one she already has is far to old and she needs a new one, she also wishes to become friends with Suna, she has asked if Tsunade-Sama and Gaara-Sama, and some of their ninjas would like to travel to Caldia. In hopes for this treaty to come in full few, she has also asked for you to return home for the time being…" Naruto smiled before his eyes traveled to Tsunade and Gaara who smirked at this. They all knew what was happening, a treaty with Caldia was something the elders would never pass up, so they knew they would allow it.

Tsunade then said "We'll see, as for now lets have some rest." Kalulu nodded and said as she passed Naruto a ARM, she then said "Your grandmother wants you home soon, please do not keep her waiting…" Naruto smiled and nodded…

_(Next Morning)_

"So, they wish for a few weapons of Caldia? Sorry but we cant do that…" Naruto said as he stared at Tsunade how nodded, Naruto then said "We can offer our knowledge for far better corps and cleaner water, maybe even a few lessens on magic but I know for sure that the elders won't give their weapons, not after what the Chess Piece and all. My people don't want a repeat on what happened, because of the Chess Piece, many innocent lives and villages were lost, some are still trying to rebuild their home after what happened…"

Naruto looked to the elders who had asked for the weapons, they seemed surprised and angry at Naruto but didn't want to do anything to anger the Prince, they knew that already they were deep water since they treated Naruto in a bad manner and knew whatever Naruto would say to the Queen of the most powerful Kingdom on the other side of their world, would depend on what they say now.

One elder rose and said "B-But if we have the weapons we can defend ourselves from the Chess Piece…" Naruto took a breath and glared for a moment and the man shuted up, Naruto then said "This village is strong without the ARMs, its just that the Chess Piece are known to be underhanded and tricky, so please think about the cost of what might happen in the future…."

The elders stopped and spoke among themselves for a moment, they talked and talked as Gaara just stared and Tsunade rolled her eyes, they both sat next to Naruto who sighed again. Once the elders got done one said "I believe we can come to a understanding, magic lessons, better corps, cleaner water, and maybe even have some Caldian's come to Konoha…." Naruto stared before saying "I believe that might happen…Now if you excuse me I must get ready to leave…" and with that Naruto disappeared into thin air, Tsunade smirked at the elders who were fearing.

Gaara only shook his head for the moment…

_(Later)_

Naruto waited at the gates for Tsunade and Gaara, he and Babbo talked as some villagers stared, some people had to the nerve to even come near him like they were friends, Babbo would glare at the people who lied about always being kind to Naruto and such, and each time a girl around his age would come by, she would try to flirt with him, Naruto sighed again before hearing footsteps, he looked up and smiled.

He saw his friends, the Hokage and the Kazekage coming his way, he walked over and said "Ready to go?" he held the ARM in his hand, it was a strange looking ring, everyone nodded and Naruto said "Okay lets get going, Dimension ARM, Andata! Take us to the Borderline!" and in a flash they disappeared leaving freaked out villagers…

_(In A Forest)_

Naruto landed with Babbo next to him, Naruto turned back as heard the oomph sound from behind him, he laughed to himself as he saw his friends on the ground from the landing. Sakura was able to push those on top of her off and yelled out "N-Naruto what was that for?!"

Naruto smiled again and said "Sorry but Andata is one of the more easier ways to get around MAR…." Naruto watched them stared at him before he said "Oh, welcome to the Borderline of my home…"

Sakura rose and looked around, they were in a strange deep forest, Sasuke raised an eyebrow not really getting it, Kakashi shrugged it off and read his book again, Gaara got up not really caring, Temari took a glance around as she help Kankuro up, Neji and Tenten looked at the woods, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked around also, Kiba and Akamaru smelt for anything different, Shino wondered if there was any different bugs around, Lee started to go off about something being youthful or something like that. Tsunade sent a glare to Naruto for a moment for the no warning of the landing, Hinata stared as she got up herself up.

She looked before hearing Tsunade say "Okay why are we here and not in Caldia?" Naruto stared before saying "Oh, well you see my people set a magic barrier so those who want to come near Caldia have to stop here, then they have to be inside the barrier to travel to the gates of Caldia, once they get inside the gates they can travel around Caldia…. The reason why was because before had this up, the Chess Piece came and killed many of our people…."

Tsunade blinked as she saw Naruto look to the ground, she nodded before getting up, Naruto then said "Come on, its going to take us a mile before we reach the barrier line…" everyone nodded and walked with Naruto through the dense woods, they would talk to Naruto and Babbo for a while, Naruto told them all he knew about Caldia and how great it looked.

Lee seemed pumped up about seeing such a great place, Sakura and Ino couldn't wait to see what type of clothing they wore, Tenten wondered what type of weapons they use, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara wondered if they could fight anyone strong, Shikamaru wondered if anyone played GO, Choji wondered how the food was, Kakashi and Tsunade just wondered how the Queen would look, Hinata smiled as Naruto told her about his home.

Naruto kept smiling until he said "So I kept running until bam, I ran right into Kalulu who was pissed off, she was mad because I got her really good with my prank…" Babbo snickered before saying "And then the brat was forced to wear some stupid fo-" Naruto cut Babbo up with a kick.

Naruto and Babbo then got into another fight, everyone sighed as the dust fight raged on and on. That was until they heard "Hey, are you two fighting again?" Naruto stopped and so did Babbo and they stared up, they saw Kalulu standing there, her arms folded as she sat on a huge rock near the road they were taking…

Naruto smiled and said "Kalulu! You here?" Kalulu nodded and said "Yup, your grandmother wanted me to come and watch over you for a while, up I figured that you're a grown boy now, you don't always need me to watch over you so I waited here at the barrier line…" Naruto blinked and nodded for a moment, Naruto then said to the others "So, you guys ready? Were at the barrier line, so you better be ready this time…."

They nodded this time ready for what was happening, Naruto smiled big and Babbo said "Hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen!" Naruto held onto the ARM and said "I bring these people home!" and then in another flash they disspeared.

_(Caldia)_

Naruto landed on the ground again with Babbo at his side, he turned back and saw his friends had landed on the ground too, this time on their feet, he smiled now that they understood how to land right. He watched their faces turn to surprise as they saw the place in front of them, in front of them was a great opened field of trees that they were above, and coming from the ground was huge cliffs and a floating Castle, the huge towers loomed over them.

Naruto looked back and said "The place we need to go is the floating Castle, there is were m grandmother is waiting for us… Come on, we need to get to the gates…"

An hour went by as they traveled to the gates of Caldia, he could hear his friends stare in awe at the floating castle and the huge cliffs. Naruto laughed to himself before finding himself in front a huge gate, two guards stood there and stared at the newcomers.

They stared before one said "P-Prince Naruto?! Its true! You've come back home!" Naruto smiled to the man and said "Yes, but can you let me and my friends in, my grandmother and elders are waiting… I bring the leaders of Konoha and Suna with me, in hopes with a treaty with them…" the guards nodded and went to open the gates, they knew how their Prince got sometimes if no one listens to him, his temper and payback was worse then their Queens sometimes.

As the gates opened Naruto turned back and said "Welcome to Caldia, guys…"

The others eyes widened as Kalulu smiled softly at their faces…

* * *

…. Eh…. Not my best chapter but whatever…..

-Sigh- I think I might stop writing for this story, its not going the way I want it to… but of course all stories hit road blocks… Hopefully the next chapter might be better then this one…. If there is a next chapter….

Anyway review if you like it and if you don't like it then please leave and never return….

* * *


	6. First Impressions of a Queen

Here's the next chap

Wow I can't believe I'm going to update on this.

I do not own MAR or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: First Impressions of a Queen

Naruto wanted to laugh at his friends faces as they saw his homeland. Some looked like fishes out of water right now, Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "Your going to rule all of this when you get older?!" Naruto only chuckled softly and said "I don't know yet, if I become Hokage first I might not…"

Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto, Naruto then said explaining a bit "You see, if I become Hokage before I become King, I can't rule over Caldia until later on when I can to age…" Sakura then asked not sure "Then why do you want to be Hokage Naruto?" Naruto stared at her and muttered the answer, some strained to hear him but then Sasuke asked "What was that?" Naruto took a breath and sighed.

He was about to answer when out of the blue he was hugged attacked by someone yelling out "MY FISHCAKE IS BACK!" all everyone saw was a dust cloud hang over at where Naruto was before it cleared, they could see someone on top of Naruto hugging him to death… No really, Naruto was turning blue right now…

All Naruto could choke out was "K-Kyouji… I-I can't breathe…" when the person heard this they jumped up and almost screeched "OH DEAR! I'M SORRY MY LOVE!" she had long blonde hair and green eyes, tan skin, a skinny body, maybe even skinner than Ino, her outfit was different than the others in Caldia, hers was more… trampy… if you wanted to use the right word.

Naruto slowly breathed and stared at the girl who was around his age, he then said "Hello Kyouji, its been a long time since I last saw you…" the girl named Kyouji smiled a pearly white smile. Naruto rolled his eyes as she hugged his arm saying "Its been almost a year my love, did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Naruto rolled his eyes again before turning away and staring at his friends. But Kalulu and Babbo were giggling and snickering to themselves.

Tsunade tried not to laugh while Kankuro chuckled out asking "N-Naruto… Who is that?" Naruto glared at him and said "Everyone… This is Kyouji Garigari, granddaughter of Elder Suzuran of Caldia, and she is one of the candi-" he was cut off when she spoke "Candidates of becoming his wife, and next Queen of Caldia! But of course, those other girls will never stand in the way of my love for my fishcake and we will marry, so just call me Princess Kyouji!" Naruto rolled his eyes while he watched his friends gasp, and eyes widen…

Naruto took a breath as Ino asked out "W-What does she mean Naruto?" Naruto sighed once more and said "You see, before I can become King, I need to marry first, but if I become Hokage first than I don't have too marry until I'm way older..." he was cut off again when Kyouji said "Oh, love, are you still going on about that Hokage thing? I just don't understand why you want to become Hokage of a such a small village when you can become King of a whole Kingdom!… And you can have me too if you become King!"

Oh how Naruto wanted to shake her off his arm, and run far away from this girl, everyone could see it on his face, Kyouji then turned her gaze to the girls of Naruto's group of friends, she ignored Tsunade and stared at the ones around Naruto's age.

She held tighter on Naruto as she noticed the almost heart-broken look on one of the girls, she glared a bit before Naruto said "Kyouji, if you don't mind, I do kind of want the feeling in my arm back, and also, your making me, the leaders of Konoha and Suna late for our meeting with my grandmother… And I'm pretty sure my grandmother doesn't want to know it was, you, who made me late… Again…"

With those words Kyouji let go and ran far into the town, Naruto gave a sigh and muttered in his hands "I really hate her sometimes…" he snapped out of it when Kiba asked out "Naruto, dude… What the hell was that about?" Naruto looked at his friends, and a almost heart-broken Hinata and said explaining "You see, I need to marry when I turn nineteen. But, if I become Hokage before that, I don't have to be King and I don't have to marry until I'm twenty-nine. That and I really do want to be Hokage someday!"

Everyone nodded a bit but Sakura asked out "Okay, but who the hell was that?" Naruto gave a angry sigh and said "That was Kyouji, as I said before she's the granddaughter of one of the Elders of Caldia, so because of that her statue is higher up than most women in Caldia, only my family and the Great Elder of Caldia has more power than the others. Anyway, you see, since I'm almost nineteen, the other Elders believe its time for me to start courting girls, if you want to go by what they say. And Kyouji is one of the top candidates for becoming my wife, only problem is, my grandmother and her fight like cats and dogs. Kyouji hates my grandmother and yet fears her, while my grandmother just hates her. My grandma believes I should marry someone I love, not someone I'm forced to be with…"

Everyone nodded again but then Neji asked out "So, your grandmother doesn't approve of your forced marriage?" Naruto nodded but then Lee said "Then why doesn't your grandmother stop such a unyouthful act!?" Naruto gave a weary smile and said "She can't… She's tried believe me, but most of the Elders are old crones who wont listen to her, and the Great Elder says it's the only way for the royal Caldia blood to flourish since its just me and my grandma left…"

"Great Elder?" Gaara asked, Naruto nodded and started walking into town, he said as people came out and gasped at him "The Great Elder is the first powerful being in all of Caldia, heck, maybe in all of MAR Haven. He's very old but very wise, he mostly strict when it comes to the rules. His word is always to be taken serious and we must always do a he says…Heck it was by his order for my grandma to kill her sister…"

Naruto and Babbo stopped when they was surrounded by people, the people of Caldia rushed to their young prince and the ARM, and asked them questions about the outside world of MAR, children asked if he or Babbo could come play with them, while some young women flirted with Naruto, Naruto answered their questions about the outside world, and said no and sorry to the women and children.

The others watched Naruto and Babbo interact with the Caldian's, a lot of them were thinking about the boy Naruto they knew back in Konoha, the Naruto they knew was funny, strong, loud, unrespectful to elders, and just plain out crazy, but here, in Caldia, this Naruto was that of a soft, still funny, not so loud, he had a lot of respect to the elders, strong, and different.

The Naruto they knew and the Naruto they saw now… Was just different…

Naruto turned back to the others and Babbo then said "Naruto, me and Kalulu are going to go to the castle, see you after the meeting." Naruto nodded and said goodbye to his friends and watched them disappear. Naruto turned back to Tsunade and the others and said as he pointed up "You guys see the two floating buildings right?"

They nodded and watched the floating tower and the castle above them, Naruto then said as he pointed to the tower "That tower is where my grandma and the Elders are, we're meeting them, the Castle next to the tower is the Castle of Caldia, that is where you guys will be staying. Now you ready?"

Everyone nodded, some not sure while others were ready, Naruto took out Andata and said as he held it out "Dimension ARM, Andata, take us to the Room of Judgment!" and in a flash they disappeared again…

-x-x-

Dorothy knew this was a important day, not only was the leaders of Konoha and Suna was coming, so was her only grandson, she knew, she knew first impressions were important, she knew that, she needed to control herself from hugging her grandson and needed to act like a true Queen.

Dorothy and the Elders watched as many figures came into the meeting room, they sat in their chairs and watched as the figures land on the ground, Dorothy rose from her chair next to the Elders as she saw yellow hair on the one she had not seen in almost a year, she watched the blonde look back to the others as he said "Not bad you guys, you got the hang of it!"

She watched the boy turn back and smiled as she saw the blue eyes, tan skin and whiskered marked boy facing her with a grin, she heard him say "Hello grandma! I'm home…"

Everyone watched as in a flash, fading pink hair run across the room, they watched as the elder woman hug her young grandson tightly for a moment, Naruto blinked but smiled softly as if know why she did that, his grandmother worried to much. Naruto hugged her back and for a moment it looked like she wasn't going to left go anytime soon.

But when she did Naruto stared her in the eyes as he said "Grandma… You shouldn't worry that much, or other wise you'll get more winkles on your old face…" and in a flash, Naruto was picked up by his shirt and thrown at the nearest wall, and all anyone could hear was…

"YOU LITTLE EVIL BRAT!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR OWN GRANDMOTHER LIKE THAT!"

…So much for first impressions…

* * *

:D

Don't worry folks, Naruto's okay, that's just how they love each other :D

I guess you can see how Tsunade and Dorothy are going to get along huh?

:D

Poor Hinata-Chan… But don't worry, love will find a way!

Review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review.


End file.
